Naruto - Traveller - A serie of one shots
by Kingdark
Summary: A freak accident during what was called 'The Final Battle' caused Naruto to go AWOL in space and time. Well, not so much time or space as just really, really lost. What has he gotten himself into this time? And how is he ever going to get THE HAT?


Naruto x Traveller

Warning: Powerful but not extremely powerful Naruto. He has advantages yes, but his allies are few -none existent- and his enemies are... Plenty.

X

Naruto exited the portal and observed the location he was at. He was currently wearing a heavily modified version of the leaf's Jounin uniform combined with his sage uniform. Technically he wasn't a Jounin, he wasn't even a chuunin. He had never been promoted while everyone else got higher up into the chain. It had annoyed him greatly when he could defeat anyone in the village with the exception of Gai and Tsunade-baachan and a very few other exceptions. But that was when he wasn't sparring with the intent to kill. If he really went all out then not even Tsunade would be able to keep up with him and would end up dead sooner rather then later.

Naruto still considered him a leaf shinobi though. Even though he was currently AWOL to say the least. Of course it wasn't his fault that he was currently in a place where he couldn't get to Konoha. Not even if he travelled for months at at time at high ninja speed. The reason for this was actually pretty easy to sum up. A freak accident with several high level ninjutsu at what was supposed to be the 'Final Battle' and of course you could literally hear the capital letters in those two words.

Naruto was positive that he had dealt both Obito, Madara and whatever that snake freak called himself as a lethal blow. It was supposed to free the other tailed beasts and send them at random locations. This time they wouldn't stir up trouble and when he died, Kurama had long since agreed to do the same.

Anyway, the result of the freak accident landed him in a foreign world. Not a country mind you. And it had taken him a while to actually realize this but the technique had literally landed him on a different planet. As far as he could see though it wasn't a different reality or a different dimension because from the scrolls he had studied and from what Jiraiya had taught him, different dimensions and realities had different laws of nature.

The only reason that he had figured out a technique of his own making to repeat the technique intentionally was that he had a seal or rather seals on his body that held every scroll that Jiraiya had recovered from whirlpool shortly after it had been destroyed. Long story short, Kushina had told him to get into the places where the invaders wouldn't be able to go so every scroll that was intact had been deposited into a heavily reinforced vault that would destroy its contents should it be opened by anyone except for Naruto.

Except there was one little snag he hadn't taken into account.

The place where he appeared was entirely random and since he couldn't access the toad contract yet, he wouldn't be able to use the Boss Toad to cover him if he fell from high height. Anyway, it was obvious he hadn't taken something highly important into account when he created the seal/ninjutsu fusion he had created. It didn't have a rule that said he had to stay in the same galaxy.

Naruto was standing on a hill which was looking over grassy plains. This sounded like a normal description if it weren't for the battle going on. A battle where its soldiers flung fireballs, water balls, balls of air and balls of stone at each other. Pun most definitely NOT intended.

Naruto pinched his nose in frustration. "Ten years of constant study. Ten years of checking, rechecking and double checking and I never even thought of this possibility!" Naruto thought to himself with more then a little anger.

"Think of it this way." Kurama began. "If you can learn how to manipulate the elements the way those dudes are doing it..."

Naruto snorted. "Need I remind you of those stupid eyes I have now?" Naruto muttered. Because believe it or not, only Kurama could communicate through his thoughts. Kurama could technically leave him any time he choose. And Naruto would let him. But they had promised each other to watch the other's back. Naruto had never intentionally broken a promise and Kurama intended not to start at all. Since he rarely gave promises to begin with.

"Let's go." Naruto muttered. "Let's see if we can't take another look at the seal matrix, figure out our current location and see if we can't fix the mess I'm finding myself in right now."

Naruto didn't feel as confident as he appeared to be. It had taken him ten years to create a stable seal/ninjutsu fusion that would allow him to repeat the freak accident and hopefully get back to his home.

"Don't let yourself fall into that pit again Naruto." Kurama interrupted his thoughts. Even though Kurama couldn't hear his thoughts he could still feel his emotions. "You don't want to fight your darker self again if you lose yourself to your anger, sadness and other negative emotions."

Naruto snorted. "I know." He said quietly. Muttering it under his breath. "It's just hard, considering that I might never find my home. Even if I do... I might be classified as a traitor and killed on sight."

"Ha! As if just about anyone could hurt you so easily. Besides, we both know that you won't be dying any time soon."

"Don't you remind me Kurama." Naruto muttered.

"Now, why don't you go and explore a bit yourself?" He asked him. Naruto sat down and relaxed. He touched Kurama's chakra and pulled it out and formed it into a blurry form. Kurama would be able to define the form if he was interested in exploring. Sure enough the blurry form began to get a definite form. It kept blurring as if it wasn't certain how it wanted to appear.

"_Honestly, why does he keep doing this? I know for a fact he's just going as a fox again."_ Naruto thought to himself.


End file.
